


Time To Breathe

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby, Beds, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Scott freaks out over a pregnant Allison, Surrogacy, like so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, after all that's happened recently, Derek and Stiles have some time to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> After all the rape and death that I've recently posted, I've decided that some fluff was in order. This is a fic coming straight from my Tumblr.

Derek stretched as he woke up from the most pleasant sleep he’s had in months.  With all that had been going on recently he hasn’t had even a real chance to breath and take everything in, but, now, he could settle down and enjoy life once more.

Speaking of enjoying life, Derek turned to his left side to see his son and Stiles still asleep.  Stiles and Derek had been secretly dating since the Wolfs bane bullet incident, and that had been three years ago now.

Deucalion was dead (killed by another pack), Aiden and Ethan were settling into Beacon Hills well (Ethan and Danny now living together and are very much in love), Scott and Allison are married and expecting a child anytime now, Kali went back to her home where she could rest and relax away from the stress of a pack, Lydia and Jackson are back together and are happier than ever, and Peter (this is what shocked Derek the most) started having a relationship with a woman that Derek swears his uncle follows around like a lost puppy.  Isaac recently started dating a girl while he’s in college and he was upfront with her about him being a werewolf, and she accepted him werewolf and all; Isaac said that she called him her “own personal guard dog”, and Isaac had wanted to scratch his eyes out.

Derek chuckled at the memory as he lightly touched his sleeping sons hand.  It really shocked Derek how being a surrogate dad (him giving his sperm to a clinic and them finding a woman willing to carry Derek and Stiles’ child to full term with no fuss about her being the one to birth the child) was a lot to take in, but Stiles shifted into the Daddy role almost immediately.

Stiles was a natural caregiver Derek had come to notice, and it was amusing to see Stiles bound up to him with their son in a wolf onesie and saying that he could now join Derek on full moons when he goes for a run.  That had earned Stiles a long night of love making, and then ended with Derek changing the sheets before bringing their sleeping son to bed with them, because he had heard that if a baby sleeps between the parents that the parents’ bond will grow stronger and last.

Derek couldn’t take his eyes away from the sight before him, Stiles, like Derek himself, was naked from the waist up and bent toward Kayleb (their son) as if subconsciously making sure the baby knew he was there if the baby needed him.

Derek took his hand from the baby and softly ran it down Stiles’ cheek before his thumb went to caress his lips.  There were so many sarcastic and witty words that flew from those lips, but, when it was just Derek and Stiles, those lips turned out the most erotic of noises and Derek was never disappointed when he heard them. 

A corner of Stiles mouth lifted slightly signaling that he was coming out of his much needed rest and he was in a contented mood as he did it.  “Hey” Stiles said groggily as he kept his eyes closed so he could relish in the moment of peace.

“Hey” Derek said back in an almost whispering tone.  “It feels so good just being us three” Stiles said his voice still gravely from just waking up.  It was Derek’s turn to smile slightly before he reached over Kayleb and gave Stiles a soft kiss before going back to his side of the bed.

All too soon a piercing ring came from Stiles’ phone, and the boy groaned with indignation as their peaceful morning was being interrupted by the dreaded thing called a cellphone, but he picked it up and answered it anyway.  “Hello?” Stiles said into the contraption.

Derek could hear Scott panicking about something before hearing the dial tone.  Stiles looked miffed for a second before setting the cellphone back down on the nightstand.  “What’s wrong?” Derek asked raising his voice a little, wanting to draw Stiles back into the blissful morning bubble they just had.

“Allison’s having her baby, and Scott needed to panic before he could wrap his head around it so he could get her to the hospital” Stiles said leisurely as he slipped right back into the morning bliss.  Derek raised an eyebrow before asking, “Aren’t you going to go so he doesn’t shift in the hospital?”.  Stiles shock his head in the negative as he propped himself up on his right arm, “Nah Melissa and Chris can handle it if he starts too” he said.

Derek just nodded before he slipped back into the blissful bubble that encompassed them.  Derek wishes that all mornings could be like this, but, he knows from experience, that won’t be happening all the time but he’ll take the times that he can so he can enjoy them as long as they last.


End file.
